


Just One Song

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Anoop sing "Baby It's Cold Outside with interesting results</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Song

  
"Seriously Matt? You've been in LA three months and you've hooked up your computer and a _karaoke machine?_ "

Matt shrugged. "C'mon Anoop, what's better than karaoke?"

"Pretty much anything?"

Anoop grinned at him and it was as if they had never been apart. Matt had long ago admitted he was hopeless as far as Anoop went. Anoop deserved someone smarter, prettier, someone more –er than Matt Giraud. So Matt  
took friendship as a substitute, keeping an eye out for someone perfect for Anoop.

"Okay, okay," he spread his hands. "But just one song?"

"Fine. What song?"

Anoop had his arms crossed, but Matt could see his lips twitching. He loved making Anoop smile: he never did enough.

"Something Christmasy?" Matt asked, putting an extra bit of plaintive in his voice.

Anoop nodded once. "Baby It's Cold Outside."

Matt smiled again. "That's perfect! But who gets to be the girl?"

"It's obvious you are the girl in this relationship," Anoop reasoned.

"I am not!" Matt hated the way his voice rose.

"Fine. Then how do you suggest we decide?"

"Rock paper scissors?"

Anoop gave him a look. Matt couldn't help that he was about five. He had always been five, and probably always would be. Most people seemed to like that about him. Anoop seemed to view it as a character flaw, or something to be disdained. But Anoop held out his hand anyway, and Matt sighed as Anoop displayed scissors to his paper.

He turned on the TV, setting up the machine

"You ready for the vocals of a master?" Matt threw back his shoulders.

"Whatever, Giraud, I'll always be better than you."

"Ass."

"You know it."

The music started then and Matt concentrated on the screen. He realized that this song was probably not a great idea: too much flirting. But he was too involved now.He caught Anoop's eyes right as Anoop sang "Gosh your lips look delicious" and he stopped.

"Matt?"

Matt shook himself, turning away. "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

He started towards his room, completely mortified he had let his feelings show, but Anoop grabbed his arms.

"Matt-"

"Don't, okay?"

"Don't what?"

Matt struggled with tears. "Just let me wallow in self-pity, okay? You probably think I'm stupid, but I thought I could deal with it. Apparently I can't."

"I don't think you are stupid." Anoop's voice was low, dangerous. "What would ever make you think that?"

"I don't know. You always seem to be looking at me like I'm about five and need to grow up."

"Maybe that's because I'm better at hiding my feelings than you are."

Matt stared for a moment. "What?"

"Jesus Matt, what am I supposed to say? Your funny, talented and love life so much you practically burst out of yourself? I always thought I was too serious for you."

"I thought I wasn't smart enough for you."

They stared a moment longer, before Anoop slammed him into the wall his hands tearing at Matt's shirt his mouth biting, licking. Matt could do no more than fist his hands in Anoop's shirt, holding on so tightly he thought his fingers would break.

"Matt?"

"Why are you stopping?" Matt breathed, his hands loosening from Anoop's shirt and parting it.

"I don't know."

Anoop's head lowered again and Matt grinned as he thought to himself. _If this is what happens, I'll be the girl every time._

fin

  



End file.
